


情难自禁

by Toodles_L



Series: 铁虫的鼓掌交响乐 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: 物超所值的一个潦草后续Peter Parker化身啦啦队长和Tony Stark在衣帽间来了两发





	情难自禁

****

 

   婚后。

  “你手里拿的是什么，Tony？”Peter走进来的时候发现Tony正拿着一件衣服，脸上的表情看起来很是沉醉。

 

   “回忆美好，亲爱的。”他站起身向Peter展示了他手里的衣服——一套啦啦队长的背心和小短裙，是Peter曾经穿过的。

 

    “......你怎么还有这个！我以为你把它留在酒店了！”Peter不可置信地看着Tony。

 

    “well，我总觉得我们还能再用一次所以临走之前我就带回来了。”

  

     “不会再有下一次的！”

 

    “哦，come on，你那次明明也很享受！这难道不算我们的美好回忆吗？”

 

    “当然不算！！那一点儿也不美好！简直是折磨！”

 

    

现在。

 

   Tony正在衣帽间收拾他带过来的几件衣物，Peter坐在客厅里看着无脑的综艺笑得东倒西歪。他们在等合同——那份关于Peter的合同，只要等签了这份合同，Peter就自由了，而他们也能开始过属于他们两个人甜腻腻的日子了。

 

   “哇哦，Peter，你要过来看看吗？”Tony像是发现了什么新宝贝一样招呼着Peter——实际上，他的确看见了很有意思的东西。

 

   “什么什么，Mr.Stark？”Peter光脚跑了过来，被Tony不满地瞪了一眼，“呃，啦啦队长的衣服？这是谁落在这儿的吗？”

 

    “不不不，我想这是那些贴心的人准备的，唔，应该是给你准备的？”Tony把那套明显是情趣服装的啦啦队长服放在Peter身上比划了一下，“看起来很合适，kid你要不要试试？”

 

   “这....Mr.Stark....”

 

   “Tony.”

 

   “...Tony，我是个男孩子，不穿这样的衣服.....”Peter后退了几步看着他。

 

   “试试嘛！凡事都有第一次，你穿起来肯定很不错！”Tony苦口婆心地劝说着Peter踏出女装的第一步，但是遭到了那个孩子的反对，无奈之下他只能提出Peter还欠他一个要求的约定。

 

   “我在外面等你。”Tony心满意足地看着Peter接下了衣服，红着脸看着那套短得过分的上衣和裙子。他走出衣帽间还顺手关上了门。

 

   

    当Tony在外面客厅转了五圈之后，他终于听到了房门被打开的声音。

 

    “呃，Mr.Stark，Tony，裙子...太短了。”Peter扯着裙子的下摆，不安地缩着身子。他穿着红蓝的队服，上身是一年只遮住了胸的短背心，露出一大截腰上白嫩的皮肤；下半身是一条堪堪遮住臀部的百褶裙，因为Peter的翘臀这条裙子甚至炸褶了。

 

   虽然Peter也是个少年，但是身材上和少女们还是有些差异的，他的骨架到底是要比女孩们大上不少，所以裙子的拉链没能完全拉上，只拉了一半，露出了他的内裤。而这件事在Tony让他转个圈的时候曝光了。

 

    “嗯？Peter，你.....哈哈哈哈哈哈！”Tony看到Peter转过来时露出的黄色还有小鸭子图案的内裤忍不住笑了起来。

 

    “别笑！！Tony！！”Peter害羞地捂住了身后露出来的那一截内裤，扑倒Tony怀里捂住了他的嘴，“你再笑我...我就要生气了！”

 

    “好好好，不笑了不笑了，”Tony搂住Peter的腰，手不自觉地向下，“我们做点正经事？”

 

    Peter这样子让他情难自禁。

 

    

 

    他搂着Peter，把小孩按在了衣帽间外面的墙上，含住了少年还带着甜甜圈糖霜的双唇，Tony灵活的舌尖划开少年本就脆弱不堪的防线，伸入他散发着椰子味蛋糕的口腔，勾起Peter的舌头互相交换津液和一天未见的思念；Tony的舌头一点点地划过Peter的牙齿，手也在少年裸露在外的皮肤上四处侵占，他找到了Peter胸前的那两颗红豆，掐着一颗直到Peter发出不舒服的哼哼声才松手；另外一只手捏着少年挺翘的臀，将那块柔软的臀肉捏出各种形状，是不是还拍打Peter的臀，清脆的啪啪声在安静的房间中响起。

 

    “要....要吃午饭了，Tony.....”Peter在Tony扒下他的小鸭子内裤的时候推了推他：他可不想被送餐的服务员看到自己穿着女装的样子。

 

    “没事，我们速战速决。”Tony扯下Peter的内裤，手探入裙子握住了他的性器，一边揉搓一边安慰着少年不会有人看到他现在这副可口甜美诱人的样子的。

 

    等到Peter身下物体开始抬头的时候，Tony就迫不及待地含住了。和少年青涩的口技不一样，Tony怎么说也是纵横情场十几年的风流人物，就算没有给其他人口交的实战经验但是理论知识的储备可是相当丰富。他只含住了Peter的头部，手握着他的柱身随着舔吸的频率一起上下撸动；很快Tony的口腔里就被Peter流出的前液侵占了，他吐出头部，稍作休息，抬着眼看向Peter。

 

    此刻的少年正紧紧地抓着自己的裙摆，咬着嘴唇背部抵在墙上，脸颊泛红，喘着气轻声地喊着”Mr.Stark”。

 

    “Yes，Peter。”Tony起身抱住他，再一次吻向了他，并且开始扩张Peter的后穴——本来不想这么快的，可是他实在情难自禁。

 

    在润滑剂的帮助下他很顺利地在Peter体内插进了一根手指，狭窄的后穴牢牢地吸住了Tony的手指，让它无法前进，因为后穴的主人此刻正抓着Tony的衣领，不安地看着他，“我们，我们晚上再做好不好？有人要过来了.......可能是来送餐的....我不想被看到....”

 

    “别怕别怕，也许只是个普通的住客......”Tony的话被门铃打断，Peter害怕得收紧了后穴，壁肉前所未有地吸扯着Tony的手指让他不经嫉妒为什么此刻插在少年后穴里的只是根手指？！

 

   “您好，Mr.Stark，我是来给您送午餐的.....”门外传来服务员的声音，Peter慌张并且毫不留情地拔出Tony的手指，蹬蹬蹬跑到衣帽间里找了个地方躲起来。

 

   为了保证客户的隐私，送餐的时候服务员都不会擅自开门，Tony叉着腰做了好几个深呼吸才平静下来去给送餐的人开门。

 

    门外的男人推着餐车走进房间，把餐点一道道地摆上桌子。

 

   “呃，能麻烦你给我介绍一下今天的午餐吗？我很感兴趣。”Tony抱着双臂装作真的对那些习以为常的牛排红酒充满了兴趣。

 

    客户是上帝，男人立马点了点头，开始详细给Tony介绍起今日的午餐，从牛排是养在哪国牧场的牛的哪部分肉开始说起。

 

    “非常感谢！我先去整理个衣服？放心，衣帽间里能听得到你的介绍。”Tony笑了笑把手插在口袋里走到衣帽间去寻找他的少年的藏身之地。

 

    他打开一间间的衣柜门，终于在靠镜子的那一个衣柜里找到了衣衫不整的帕克啦啦队长。

 

    “嘿，kid，你怎么在这儿？”Tony明知故问地揉了揉Peter的头发，将他的双手用领带帮在衣柜里的横杆上。

 

    “Mr.Stark！您在干什么！”Peter慌乱地挣扎起来：被束缚住双手的感觉太不好了。

 

    “嘘嘘嘘，安静一点，不然外面的人会听见的。”Tony一脸坏笑地绑上Peter的手：Peter不知道他不久前那夹紧他手指的后穴有多吸引人！要不是为了能再次尝到那样的滋味，Tony才不会让外面的人啰啰嗦嗦地介绍午餐！

 

    果然，Peter马上咬紧了嘴唇，他好奇地看着Tony，好奇地看着他脱下外套，好奇地看着他挽起了袖子，然后惊恐地看着他把手指伸向自己的身后并且插了进去。

 

    “NoNoNo！Mr.Stark！外面还有人！！您不能.....嗯，啊，轻点....”Peter小心翼翼地扭动着身子避免碰撞到衣架发出响声。

 

    “睡衣宝宝放松点，你的屁股紧得我塞不下第二根手指了。”Tony跨入衣柜，咬着Peter的耳垂，捏了捏他的臀。

 

     “可是外面有人.....”害羞的少年带着期盼的目光看着Tony，希望他能顾及一下自己的小腼腆。

 

      “唔，那你觉得我为什么要让他留下？”Tony亲了亲Peter的喉结，“就是这样才刺激啊。”Tony的手指终于开拓了一些后穴，勉强能够挤进第二根手指。

 

     两根手指在Peter的后穴里胡作非为，它们旋转着抹平褶皱，在他体内进进出出的时候另外一只手还不时照顾一下他身下的阴囊。

 

    “除了牛排，今天的配菜也是由主厨精心挑选的，营养搭配很均衡....”外面的服务员尽职尽责地做着介绍，时不时拿出手机和主厨沟通一下，问问应该怎么夸今日份的午餐。

 

    “听见了吗，kid？我们解决完就能出去享用营养均衡的午餐了，看着牛排的面子上，放松点，你瞧我只放了两根手指，还没有把小Tony放进去呢。”Tony的手指划过Peter的腺体，少年忍不住发出了一声呜咽。

 

    “......是从新西兰的牧场....Mr.Stark您遇到什么事儿吗？”

 

   “嗯，没事，刚刚手指被夹了一下，没事了。”Tony继续用指腹在Peter后穴里打圈，他按压着腺体的周围，但是就是不去抚慰Peter的腺体。他看着Peter想要说话但是又害怕自己发出呻吟引来外面的人，这个纠结无助的小表情很好地取悦了Tony，他凑上去舔了舔男孩紧闭的嘴唇，“接下来，我要加大力度了哦。宝贝你要记得不能发出声音，不然，外面的那个男人就会看见你穿着啦啦队长的情趣制服屁股里还夹着我的三根手指，眼角泛红，嘴唇紧闭，怎么看都是一副渴望被我操干的表情。”他拍了拍Peter的屁股，接着毫不留情地朝着Peter敏感的腺体开始进攻。

 

   常年呆在实验室里研究武器的Tony的指腹并不光滑，他的手指和手掌上有不少的茧子，这和Peter光滑柔韧的肠壁形成了鲜明的对比。本就敏感的后穴被扩张开来容纳了三根手指，现在任何的触碰都是火上浇油，尤其是在腺体周围，只要一些细小轻微的刺激就能让Peter迎来今晚的第一次释放。Tony显然知道Peter现下的处境，他撩开了Peter的上衣，低下头去含住那颗早就硬挺起来的乳头，插在Peter体内的手指找到了他的腺体开始模仿性交的动作和频率开始戳刺。

 

   Peter紧紧地咬住嘴唇不让自己的呻吟泄漏出来，但是终究还是失败了，几声甜蜜的嗯嗯啊啊跑了出来，他能听到外面正在做菜品介绍的男人声音顿了一顿。他绝望地闭上眼，觉得今天一定是自己最丢脸的一天的。后穴传来的刺激让他的前端更为挺拔，但是不知道为什么Tony就是没有动手去抚慰那根硬邦邦的性器，他自顾自地舔弄着Peter的乳头，手指在他的后穴里不断地戳压腺体。

 

   没办法的Peter只能厚着脸皮挺起腰用自己硬到有些发疼的棍子戳了戳Tony，示意他摸摸。

 

   “嗯？你要我做什么，kid？你不说出来我怎么知道？”Tony一边加重手里的刺激一边逼迫Peter开口。

 

   “摸，嗯啊.....摸...它，”Peter红着眼睛咬着口腔里的软肉开口，一不留神还是叫了出来——这次他的脸更红了。

 

   “我没听见，宝贝。我只听见你呻吟了一声，你刚刚有说话吗？”Tony把Peter 按在自己身前，坏心眼地用自己同样硬得发疼的棍子蹭了蹭Peter的棍子。

 

   委屈又生气的Peter没有回话，他一口咬在了Tony的肩膀上，吓得后者倒吸了一口冷气。

 

   Tony惊讶于Peter突然的小野猫举动，不过他倒也并不生气，他像是一个孩子一样开始了报复举动。持续不断的刺激朝着Peter进发，少年原先紧闭的嘴唇打开了一条缝，他无声地喘息起来；眼神越发迷离，仰着头，望着Tony的方向；他的脚趾蜷缩了起来，手指也不安分地动着；扭动着腰配合着Tony戳刺的频率，上身逐渐向Tony倾靠，嘴唇蹭着他的脖子，无意义地轻声叫着Mr.Stark。

 

   很快，Tony红色的衬衫上就喷溅上了白色的黏液，疲惫的少年靠在Tony的身上喘着气平息着情动余韵。

    

    客厅里的服务员终于结束了他冗杂的介绍，他走到衣帽间询问Tony是否还有什么需要。

 

    “不需要了，小费就在茶几上。你做得很好。”Tony拿着一套西装放下自己身前，假装站在镜子前欣赏自己的搭配，而Peter屏住了呼吸就缩在那个服务员身旁的柜子里。

 

    

 

     就在服务员拖着餐车走出房间的同时，Tony扔下了西装打开衣柜，解开了绑着Peter双手的领带，按着他就直接进入了他的后穴——finally.

 

    Peter被压在柜子上，Tony的手穿过他的腰被迫他抬高臀部。他们的上半身靠在一起，Tony的嘴唇就贴着Peter的耳朵；Peter扭过头来和Tony接吻，他们的呼吸打在对方的脸上；在只有他们两个人的房间里，Peter终是放开了自己，呻吟随着Tony的抽送落在房间里柔软的地毯上。

 

   “慢...慢点...Mr.Stark....”Tony憋了许久，一经释放有些控制不住自己的力道，他略显粗暴地在Peter体内进出，白嫩的臀肉随着他的摩擦和时不时落下的巴掌变得通红；这是Peter的第二次性爱，青涩的少年显然还不能承受Tony这番热情，他红着脸眼角还带着一点儿的泪水扭头去向Tony求饶。

 

   “我尽量，sweetie.”Tony吻了吻Peter的额头，“我不确定我能在你这样诱人的样子前还能冷静，天啊，你知不知道你穿着裙子翘着屁股的样子有多想让人犯罪？你真该看看。”

 

   “别...别说了.....啊，Mr.Stark.....嗯！我...我会害羞的....”Tony握住了Peter的肩膀，让他直起身子来。

 

    “不，你真该看看。”他抱起Peter来到镜子前，让他的男孩双手撑在镜框上，“你看，kid，你多好看啊。”

 

    镜子里的Peter脸颊潮红，全身的皮肤也泛着动情的粉红色，红蓝的背心只遮住了他的胸，而薄薄的布料显然无法掩盖他早就凸起的乳头；白皙的腰腹上是Tony的双手，它们握在Peter的腰上，以便主人掌控着Peter，让他随着Tony的抽插频率一起摆动；下半身的裙子过短以至于它遮不住Peter的大鸟，露出一个头的性器前后摇晃着，显示着这场性爱的激烈；他的卷毛此刻已经被汗打湿了，有几缕贴在额头和脸颊上。镜子里的人此刻已经完全沉浸在这场性爱里了，他仰着头，嘴唇张开，呻吟不断地溢出来；他努力看着镜中的Tony，看着他握着自己的腰，细碎的吻落在自己的后颈和背上，狼一样的目光紧紧地盯着自己；腰部前后摆动，性器不断在自己体内进出，龟头卡在自己体内，每一次都会压着自己的腺体抵到最深处，让他情不自禁地夹紧后穴。

 

    “喜欢吗？”Tony再一次重重地冲进了Peter的后穴，“your ass is awesome，so～tight，baby boy.”他伸手握住Peter的性器，“啊，你这个表情我知道，是你快要高潮的前兆。但是现在不行，小甜心，你得和我一起。”

 

    “不，Mr.Stark......”

 

    “叫Tony.”

 

    “Tony，我受不了了.....啊...你...嗯啊....你放开.....”少年摇着头，眼里的泪水十分真实。

 

    “这次不行。”Tony拒绝了Peter，“天呐，别哭，你知道我受不了你这样的.....你这样只会让我很想欺负你，Peter，拜托，别再哭了。”

 

    Tony说的是实话，哭泣的Peter确实有一种想让他更深入欺负他的冲动，他看着镜子里的少年，仿佛看见了孩子被他压在办公桌上操到失禁落泪的样子，红着脸，一边哭一边控制不住自己的失禁，尿液和精液混杂着流了一桌子；仿佛看见了孩子跪在他的双腿之间，口腔被他的性器填满，忍住呕吐的冲动用自己的喉咙模拟性交做深喉，白色的液体溅了他一脸，有的在嘴角，有的留在他的嘴里；仿佛看见了自己偷偷溜进孩子的课堂，坐在他的旁边，在一百多人的大课上脱下他的裤子，在台上的教授滔滔不绝授课的时候为他的孩子口交，而少年一边红着脸记笔记一边还要忍住呻吟.....

 

    所有，他都想要尝试。

 

 

    显然Tony的幻想给了他很大的刺激，不过一会，他就松开了Peter的棍子，两道白色的液体一前一后地射在了镜子上。

 

 

 

 

   婚后。

 

    “你真的不和我再来一次吗？你难道忘了你穿着这套衣服有多棒了吗？”

 

    “我不穿！！”

 

    “okok...那我们能玩师生play吗？正装呢？我们能穿着正装来一发吗？Come on， Peter！性生活也是需要新意的！”


End file.
